My Vampire Heart
by DemonCorp666
Summary: 5 Years ago the MoMoto clan was destroyed and burned down. The only survivor of this massacre was Akashi MoMoto. The MoMoto clan was the only clan with the race of vampires. Akashi Is raged with revenge so he starts a Vampire war.
1. Episode 1 The Attack

My Vampire Heart Episode 1 The Attack

Angels POV

You walked into the living room and your best friend was on the floor. Blood was gushing out of her neck. You ran out of the room scared to death. You got out your cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is the operator please press 1 for the police station, 2 for the hospital, and 3 for the fire department. The operator said, you have pressed 1 now state what's wrong and give us your address and we will be there as soon as we can."

"Help! My friend is gushing out blood I'm calling from North 5th street my address is 333 help me please!" you yelled.

An hour later the police knocked on the door.

"Who is it!" you yelled.

"Its the police let us in." The officer yelled.

Your friend that you thought was dead stood up and threw you against the wall. She opened her mouth and you saw fangs. Her mouth came to your neck before she could bite. You fell to the floor trying to reach the gold colored doorknob. Her friend pulled on her red hair and you screamed in pain. You kicked your demon friend and she fell to the floor. You opened the door and ran out side. The 2 officers where starring at you as you ran down the street.

The officers looked inside the house and nobody was there. The only thing that didn't look normal was the blood everywhere. There was a note painted in blood written on the wall it said:

**THEY WILL PAY**

This attack came from Toronto Canada on Oct.21, 2005 the day of Angels Birthday


	2. Episode 2 Red Lab

My Vampire Heart (Vampire Love story)Episode 2 Red Lab

Prologue

It has been six months after the first attack and police only caught one of the mutated humans. Scientist came from all over the world to figure out what this mutated human was. They came to the conclusion it was Vampires. The scientist also figured out that the vampires where producing rapidly. Which meant that every minute we just stood here, there is more and more vampires, and soon they will control the whole world.

THE LAB

"Well we know that these things are vampires but we have to figure out how to kill them." One of the scientists said.

No one said a word and the lights turned off. It got really cold in the room. The vampire that was lying there unconscious woke up. Grabbed one of the scientist by the throat and squeezed it till the scientist started puking blood. The vampire than threw the scientist against the wall. The Vampire walked forward to another scientist and cut his chest open grabbed is heart and squeezed it. Blood started dripping on the floor. The vampire put some red liquid in his mouth and started writing on the wall. He than walked out of the room and jumped out of the window. The lights turned back on and there were five scientists left the five of them looked at the wall and it said.

**THE WAR HAS JUST BEGONE**

The five scientists called the cops and told them what happened. The cops told the army and the army told the Prime minister of Canada and the prime minister told the president of the United States.

President Matt Hosaroh (Ho-sar-oh) went to Canada and met Angel Guerrero the prime minister. The both of them started talking, and they were thinking of a way to kill the vampires.

A scream came from out side and Matt looked out the window to see what was going on. There was a man surrounded by lightning and wearing all black clothes just standing in the street.


	3. Episode 3 Angel and the Vampire Leade

My Vampire Heart (Vampire Love story)Episode 3 Angel and the Vampire Leader

**My Vampire Heart (Vampire Love story)Episode 3 Angel and the Vampire Leader**

The police were looking at the person who was just standing in the middle of the street. The police just starred at him and lightning was just shooting everywhere. The person opened his eyes and glared at the police. A streak of blue lightning smashed into the cars.

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only and that's to pay for what people have done to my tribe." The person said.

"We don't want to hurt you we just want to know what the hell you are doing." One of the cops said.

"Mphh! If you paid any FRICKEN attention you would have known why I'm here."

The person teleported to the cop and kneed him in the back than picked him up by the throat and threw him into a car. The other cops started shooting at him. The bullets were right next to his face and than they just fell to the floor.

The cops backed away slowly than dropped their guns and ran away. Angel starred at him as he walked up to her.

"Please don't hurt me!" Angel said in a really calm voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm just wondering why you're not running away." The person said.

I wanted to know if you're a vampire and the person who started all of this." Angel replied.

"I shouldn't tell you any of this stuff here so I'm going to take you to my lair." The person said.

The person grabbed Angel and teleported to the lair.

"You wanted to know if I'm a vampire, yes I am. My name is Akashi MoMoto I am head of my tribe and the one who set this up. If you must know I'm going to start the war 6-6-06 and all of planet Earth will go to Hell. "I'm going to tell you something that I never told anyone before." Akashi said trying to get Angels attention.

"What is it?" Angel asked.

Akashi's Past

"Akashi run." His dad yelled

Akashi started running he turned around and looked into his dads eyes.He saw flames surrounding his father.

"DAD NO!!" Akashi yelled.

Akashi sat on the hill looking down at the city as it burned to the grown.

"I will do what ever I can to kill the person that did this someone will pay and father I'm doing this for you." Akashi yelled as tears started falling to the burnt grass

Present

"Now you know why I have to start this war." Akashi told Angel.

"You mean you're the survivor of the MoMoto clan." Angel asked looking surprised.

"Yes, and I swore on this scar that I will kill any one who gets in my way." Akashi said well putting his hands into a fist.


	4. Episode 4 The Assassin

My Vampire Heart (Vampire love story)Episode 4 The Assassin

**My Vampire Heart (Vampire love story)Episode 4 The Assassin**

Cops

"I want you to kill the Vampire leader his name is Akashi Momoto I want you to kill him because I heard you were a vampire slayer." One of the cops asked.

"OK I will kill him but than you have to do me a favor but I'll kill him first." The vampire slayer said.

Angel and Akashi

"OK well I should take you home." Akashi said well grabbing Angel and running out the door.

"Why do we have to leave so fast?" Angel asked.

"There are people following us. I can sense their heat energy." Akashi replied pulling Angel down into the shrubs.

"Hello Akashi." The vampire slayer said in a deep voice.

"From that voice it has to be Kai. Akashi thought." He looked around and saw Kai standing right next to him Akashi stood up.

"I'm going to kill you Akashi." Kai yelled as the forest was covered with a heavy fog. Kai grabbed Akashi and threw him into a tree. "If you can see in the dark than you can see in this fog Akashi. So where am I?" Kai yelled.

Akashi ran and kneed Kai in the back, "right behind you." Akashi whispered to Kai as Kai hit the ground. "Blue Lightning attack!" Akashi yelled. Several slashes of blue lightning hit Kai in the back.

"OW!" Kai yelled falling to the ground.

The fog started to clear and Akashi grabbed Kai and punched him right in the face. Blood fell to the lime green grass. Akashi caught Kai well he was in the air. Kai put his legs around Akashi's head and flipped him and he landed on his back. Akashi teleported behind Kai. "Dark Vampire Attack!" A black and red stream of energy smashed into Kai's face. Kai slammed into a tree and than fell on to the grass.

"This is to easy Kai, I thought you would be more of a fight." Akashi Yelled.

"Oh, don't worry the fight has just begun." Kai yelled back as he stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth.


	5. Episode 5 The one way ticket to HELL!

My Vampire Heart (Vampire love story)Episode 5 The one way ticket to HELL

**My Vampire Heart (Vampire love story)Episode 5 The one way ticket to HELL!**

As Kai stood up from the grass Akashi got ready to fight again.

"I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice. Hidden scroll of the MoMoto clan!" Kai yelled and than blood started dripping from his arm.

"What! no you can't do that you'll kill both of us." Akashi said.

"Yep, and this is a one-way ticket to HELL!" Kai yelled as a puddle of blood started forming into a red energy ball.

"Angel RUN!" Akashi yelled, I'd try to stop it.

"I got it, Hidden scroll of the MoMoto clan, HELL ZONE!" Akashi yelled lava started surrounding him.

"What no that's it now BLOODY NIGHTMARE ATTACK!" Kai yelled as a big red ball came towards Akashi.

"Goodbye Kai, HELL ZONE ATTACK!" Akashi whisper

A lava ball collided with the bloody ball and the impact of the two made a huge explosion. After the smoke appeared Akashi came out of a tree and saw Kai lying on the ground. He grabbed the scrolls Kai had and put them in his pocket. Kai got up and kicked Akashi in the back. Akashi kept his balance and turned around but when he turned around he got hit with a branch and smacked into a tree. Kai was a little shaky because he lost so much blood. Akashi became unconscious and Kai fell to the ground Again.


	6. Episode 6 The death round

My Vampire Heart (Vampire Love story)Episode 6 The death round

**My Vampire Heart (Vampire Love story)Episode 6 The death round**

Kai got up and slowly walked over to Akashi but Angel smacked Kai in the back. Akashi looked around and saw Kai pick up Angel by the throat. A massive amount of energy surrounded Akashi. Kai looked over and Akashi's fangs got sharper. Akashi charged after Kai and rammed him into a tree.

"OW! You stupid vampire." Kai screamed.

"Why are you calling your own kind stupid Kai MoMoto." Akashi said in a deep tone.

Akashi backed away from Kai got out his knife and stabbed Kai in the Heart. Akashi slowly moved the knife as drops of blood and tears fell to the grass.

"You were my brother you use to be my hero. What happened, I just wanted to know why you're a vampire if you don't like who you are. Damn it Kai!" Akashi cried.

Akashi walked over to Angel, and told her to follow him. Akashi looked up in the sky.

"I'll never forget you bro it was a good fight." Kai's spirit said.

Akashi nodded and walked to the closest village. Angel and Akashi went to a Inn and stayed the night there. Akashi went to sleep on the couch and Angel slept on the bed.

Akashi's Dream

"Father No!" Akashi yelled as his dad started to catch on fire.

Present

Akashi woke up and walked out to the balcony.

"What is wrong with me is it because I killed my own brother." Akashi thought.


	7. Episode 7 Akashi's crazy dream

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 7Akashi's crazy dream

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 7Akashi's crazy dream**

The next morning Angel woke up and wondered around the hotel room trying to find Akashi. She looked all morning but he wasn't in site. Akashi came in the door and gave a McGriddle to Angel. She looked at him in a weird way. Than smacked him across the face.

"How could you leave with out telling me? I was worded about you." Angel yelled.

"OK that's a first that anyone ever worried about me." Akashi said in a weird way.

Angel sat on the couch and ate her bacon-egg sandwich. Akashi sat next to her and ate the same thing. It was around 1:00 p.m. when they both took a shower and left the hotel. It was around 72F outside an average day in the forest of Canada. As the two of them walked deeper into the forest it got darker. Akashi didn't want to take her home but he needed to so the government didn't know he took her. It was around 5:00 when I got the tent ready and started a fire. But of curse it had to rain and the fire went out. Angel and me ran into the tent.

Akashi laid down and took off his shirt off because it was wet. Angel looked at him in a lovely way. She went closer to him. Akashi moved in closer and than they kissed. They both move away from each other and looked in each other's eyes.

Akashi woke up; it was the middle of the night.

"It was just a dream." Akashi whispered.

It became morning very fast Angel crawled out of the tent and saw Akashi making pancakes.

"I slept good last night no lemon at all. But I was wondering if you worked out because my hand was on your chest all night and it felt muscular." Angel asked well rubbing her eye.

"Um, yes I do why did you fell anything weird." Akashi answered.

"Yep, and I had a crazy dream that me and you were having sex." Angel said.

"So did it happen or not I'm confused." Akashi whispered.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You want pancakes." Akashi said.

"Sure!" Angel replied.

Akashi gave the pancakes to Angel and went in the tent to get his shirt, He saw a picture of Angel and him kissing. He grabbed the picture and put it in his pocket. He walked out side and told Angel that we had to go. She ate the pancakes and than got up and followed Akashi. Angel hid behind a tree to scare Akashi. He came along just whistling and out of nowhere he says "Hi Angel." Angel came out from behind tree and was wondering how he knew she was there. It was around 4 or 5 p.m. when Akashi got Angel to her house.

Angel walked into her house and slowly closed the door as Akashi turned around and walked back. She noticed that her house was cleaned up from the vampire incident. The phone started to ring and she picked it up.

"Hello President I have news for you there is going to be a war and it starts June 6." Angel said.

"Thank you Angel for the info I hope you have a nice day." President Matt said as Angel hung up the phone


	8. Episode 8 The Scoop

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 8The Scoop

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 8The Scoop**

As Akashi got back to his lair Angel was talking to president Matt about Akashi's Vampire War.

White House

"Mr. President there has been more than 500 Vampire attacks in Canada and the U.S. If we want to stop this we need to do something now." General Ray said.

"President General Ray is right we have to do something. We don't even know what these vampire are capable of." The secretary of defense yelled.

"Will you two shut up its hard to think with you two yelling in my ear! Now I have to be on TV to tell the nation and Canada what is going on and before than I will find out. Angel lets go." President Matt said.

Vampire Lair

Akashi looked at his computer screens. The Monitor had a video that showed all the attacks that happed four nine months.

"Finally six days from now I will be getting all my vampires to attack the whole world. This is going to be World War III."

Akashi walked out of his lair and went into the training room where all the other vampires were.

"Hello my brothers and sisters. Soon all of you wont be hungry anymore."

Pentagon Presidential Speech

"Good after noon ladies and gentlemen to day I'm here to tell you that world is in danger. Vampire attacks have accrued across the U.S and Canada and soon the whole world. So if you see vampires call this number. 973-6498, everyone please be safe and don't become a vampire. The president said well the camera was on the air.

The Army, Navy, Air force, and anything that is in the military are getting trained to get prepared for whatever coming. Akashi was also preparing with the war that's coming on June 6,06(6-6-06)


	9. Episode 9 Vampire wars 6606

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 9Vampire wars 6-6-06

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 9Vampire wars 6-6-06**

Akashi came into his training area. "OK my brother and sister the time has come for all of planet Earth to go to hell."

Every Vampire screamed yes and followed Akashi to the helicopter. "Pilot take us to Washington D.C. "Akashi said.

A few minutes later the helicopters arrived at D.C. Akashi grabbed his microphone and yelled "Hello America today is the day were I kill all of you. To day is the begging of a new chapter and its now time for the vampire wars. Now my Vampires Attack the city."

The entire Vampire fleet jumped off of the helicopters and started burning down the city. "Go to the white house now." Akashi said with a grin on his face. He aimed at the white house and jumped out of the helicopter than blew the doors off. "Oh Mr. President its time to put you to sleep forever." Akashi said laughing in his head.

"Wait red lasers on the floor guns every were shit its a trap." Yelled as he teleported out of the house.

"You want to play games with me Mr. President than Ill play. Death Ball!" Akashi yelled as a big black energy ball crashed into the white house.

"Your welcome Mr. President." Akashi said.

Akashi flew into the air. He saw a tank coming towards the capital building. So he flew over to it and bended the cannon on the tank. It tired to shoot but it back fired and blew up.

Angel was walking in the street. Akashi saw her and flew down to say hi but she just kept on walking. Akashi followed her around a corner but she disappeared. Than appeared and hit Akashi in the back.

"Hello Akashi you know I'm not a Vampire but I'm not human ether ever since the demon portal opened its been easier to get into earth. Now I'm going to kill you." Angel said in a weird voice.

"Why Angel we had something special. Wait so you're the one who told the President?" Akashi said.

"Wow! Lets hear it for Colombo he figured it out but can you figure out how to get out of this Death Maze" Angel yelled.

Walls started to appear out of nowhere Akashi looked around "I'll just fly" Akashi flew up in the air about 2 inches and hit his head on an invisible wall.

"Oops I should have told you, No! Cheating. Angel Yelled

Akashi started walking around and couldn't find his way out.

"Wait if I use flatten and fly up I can see every thing." Akashi whispered.

He did that and looked around and couldn't find a way out.

"There's no ending, but I can think there's a way I can get out of here. Explosion!" Akashi yelled.

A huge explosion appeared and than smoke after the smoke disappeared, and the walls were gone.

"I guess it's your turn to die Angel."

"I'm sorry did I just hear right are you going to kill me ha that's impossible no one has killed me yet." Angel said trying not to laugh.


	10. Episode 10 Angel the Demon

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 10Angel the Demon

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 10Angel the Demon**

Angel teleported and kicked Akashi in the back. Akashi slammed into the pavement. A few seconds later you stood up and looked around to find Angel but she was gone. Akashi flew up into the air and noticed D.C. was gone. Akashi started to fly towards his people till a fire blast past by his left. He turned around and saw Angel Flying in the air behind him.

"So you didn't run away?" Akashi Asked.

"Why would I run I'm having to much fun." Angel Replied.

"I thought you were scared to die." Akashi yelled.

" Ha! Me scared of you I rather kill you." Angel Replied with an evil grin on her face.

"Fine if your not scared than take this. Fire Eye Attack!" Akashi's eyes lit up than red fire shout out and slammed in to Angel.

The Smoke cleared and Angel was gone


	11. Episode 11 The Disappearance

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 11The Disappearance

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 11The Disappearance**

"Damn where the hell did that bitch go!" Akashi yelled. Akashi looked around and couldn't find anything so he decided to go find the others.

The United Nations Toronto, Canada

"Damn it! He all most killed me." Angel Complained.

"Angel don't worry about it will win the next battle." Matt said.

"Sir, the vampires are headed to Ottawa." General Ray explained.

"Mother Fucker! That's my city that's it where going down there!" Angel Yelled.

"Angel where sending back up." Matt said.

"Fine but tell them to stay away from Akashi he's mine." Angel replied.

"No! You all most got killed and we can't afford to lose you this early in the war. Your staying here." Matt said.

"You know what fuck you if that city is destroyed Canada is hopeless!" Angel yelled as she ran out the door.

"You want me to follow her sir." Ray asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't die." Matt explained.

Ottawa, Canada

"OK my vampires destroy this city and make sure nothing is left behind." Akashi said. The vampires jumped of the helicopters.

Before Akashi could jump off the helicopters blades stopped and the vehicle started falling to the ground...


	12. episode 12 The Battle of Ottawa, Canada

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)episode 12The Battle of Ottawa, Canada

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)episode 12The Battle of Ottawa, Canada**

Akashi jumped out of the helicopter before it crashed.

"Angel your back." Akashi said.

"I never left." Angel said.

"Than where have you been for the last five hours?" Akashi asked

"Following you." Angel replied.

"So did you want something I'm a little busy here!" Akashi yelled.

"Yes get out of my fucking city." Angel yelled back.

Akashi slapped angel right across the face and she glared.

"So your mad at me I should be mad at you. You slept with me and than you get all mad at me. I thought we had something special!" Akashi yelled.

"What! OK last I remembered you raped me I didn't even want to sleep with you I was a virgin before I met you so go fuck a horse." Angel yelled well slapping Akashi in the face.

"Oh so there's nothing between you and the president." Akashi yelled.

"No!" Angel yelled.

A missile flew right by Angel's head and almost hit Akashi but he stopped it and threw it at the tank. Well Akashi wasn't looking Angel attacked him and he fell to the ground. Angel got on top of him.

"You know Akashi I still have feelings for you." Angel said well slowly taking her shirt off.


	13. Episode 13 The Love Returns

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 13The Love Returns

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 13The Love Returns**

Angel started kissing Akashi

Akashi kissed back.

"Angel are you over there." Matt yelled.

Angel and Akashi stopped and put their clothes on and Akashi ran.

"Yeah I'm here." Angel yelled back.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone." Angel yelled and flew off.


	14. Episode 14The Temple

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 14The Temple

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 14The Temple**

Akashi landed in front of a church thinking it was a catholic one and decided to stir up some chaos. He walked in and Jesus wasn't anywhere. There was a big clock that told the month, hour, minute, and seconds, but not the year. Akashi stood in front of the clock and it started spinning really fast. A few seconds later it stopped. The vampire read the clock and it read.

Month: 7-day: 7-hour: 7-minute: 00-seconds: 00

Angel came into the church.

"Welcome to the chaos temple. That clock is known as the death clock; it tells you when you're going to die." Angel said.

"So I'm going to die on July 7 at 7 o'clock? Akashi asked.

"Yes."

"How do I know what year or if it's at night or in the morning?"

"You don't."

Matt came in the temple.

"What the hell do you want?" Akashi yelled.

"I'm here to kill you and take back my country." Matt replied.

"Let's see if you can"

Matt ran over towards Akashi. Akashi put his hand out and slammed Matt to the ground and he couldn't get up.


	15. Episode 15 7 7 06

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 15 7-7-06

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 15 7-7-06**

Matt stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Is that all you got Akashi!" Matt yelled.

"No I got a lot more I didn't want to kill you yet because if I did I wouldn't have any fun."

Matt grabbed his gun from the right pocket of his black pants.

"Wow I'm so scared of a gun."

"You should be because this isn't any gun." Matt said as he fired the little black gun. A neon bullet flew out of the gun and straight towards Akashi.

"What? Why isn't it falling."

"The bullet is wooden surrounded by green garlic a vampires worst nightmare." Matt laughed, you're so dead."

Akashi kept back flipping farther away from the green bullet. Akashi hid behind the alter. The wooden bullet crashed into the wooden alter. "Fury Attack, blood spikes!" Akashi yelled. Harden blood spikes flew through the air. The president dogged them."

"Damn it what am I going to do. I have to get that gun away from him."

Akashi teleported behind Matt, he kicked the gun out of Matt's hand and it slid across the floor. Matt elbowed Akashi in the gut. Than ran after the gun.

"Cannon!" Akashi yelled as a blue beam raged out of Akashi's hand.

Matt turned around to see a flash of light come towards him. The president lied down on the floor as the blue beam went straight over him. He got up and noticed a cut on his cheek. Matt wiped the blood from the little cut.

Akashi stood there in disbelief. Matt grabbed the gun and shot it. "Shit!" Akashi yelled as he teleported behind Matt. The president slowly turned around aiming the gun at Akashi. The Purple haired vampire punched the brown haired president directly into the face. Matt slammed to the hard wood floor. Mr. Hosaroh looked up and wiped his nose that was dripping blood. Matt got up and grabbed a chip of wood that fell off one of the benches and threw it at Akashi.

The Vampire wasn't paying attention and the piece of wood cut him in the cheek. The crimson blood rained to the floor. Akashi slowly walked towards President Hosaroh. Well keeping track of the gun he dropped.

"Will you two stop it already!" Angel Cried.

Akashi and Matt looked over at Angel.

"Will you two stop fighting I'm sick of it." Angel yelled

"Angel you don't understand so mind you own business." Akashi said well running towards the President to punch him.

Angel ran over and caught the punch before it hit Matt

"Angel get out of my way!" Akashi yelled

"Why so you two can start killing each other."

"Angel Please move it will be ok." Matt said in a calm voice.

Angel backed away and Matt kicked the back of Akashi's knee, which caused him to fall.

"Akashi have you given up yet!" The President yelled in a dark voice.

"Never, to a bastard like you!" The Vampire yelled back.

Matt kicked Akashi in the stomach and blood barfed from his mouth.

"That's right Vampire its time to die!" Matt yelled as he grabbed a piece of garlic from his pants pocket. The brown haired President threw it on the ground next to Akashi.

"AHHHHHH!" Akashi screamed. "Wow you are an idiot. The vampires you heard of do hate garlic but I'm not that kind of vampire." Akashi got up and picked up the garlic.

"What the hell it should kill you."

"President like I said I'm not a normal vampire." Akashi said well shoving the garlic into the president's mouth. Than kicked him in the back.

As the president fell to the floor he spit out the garlic, which had a little blood on it. "Bloody Spikes!" Akashi yelled as dried up blood spikes attacked the President.

The Air filled with smoke. When it cleared a little Akashi could see a shadow there.


	16. Episode 16 The Shadow Warrior

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 16 The Shadow Warrior

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 16 The Shadow Warrior**

"What the hell, who is that?" Akashi asked.

"That's the presidents right hand man, General Ray also known as the Shadow Warrior." Angel Explained.

The smoke cleared and a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and silver eyes stood there with blood spikes surrounding him.

"What, come on the president has to die sometime."

The General stood there glaring at Akashi.

"Stay away from the president or prepare to die."

Akashi started to laugh loudly. "You kill me. A dumb ass once said that and now he's bared in a forest somewhere in southern Canada."(Referring to Akashi's brother Kai)

"Just wait and see!" Ray shouted as he disappeared.

"Are we going to talk all day or fight." Akashi yelled.

A shadow came right in front of the vampire. Akashi starred at the shadow for a minute and started to step on it as his foot came down the shadow moved but a knew shadow appeared. That shadow was Akashi's foot. He stopped his foot a centimeter away from the shadow, and than tapped it. The vampire felt a light tap on his head.

"What the hell is this?"

A voice came from the shadows. "It's your worst nightmare."

"Damn if I can't see him than I can't kill him. Man I'm fucked." Akashi thought.

Akashi stood in the middle of the church looking around to catch a glimpse of Ray. A thin needle flew through the air. It cut right through Akashi's left shoulder and the needle stuck to the wall. The vampire screamed in pain as blood rushed to the floor.

"Akashi!" Angel screamed.

"Angel stay back." The president yelled.

"Matt shut up!" Angel replied.

Ray stood in front of Akashi who was on one knee and holding his left shoulder. Akashi's wound began to heal. The Vampire grabbed Ray's leg and flipped him to the ground. Akashi stood up and prepared for a attack. The shadow warrior disappeared.

"What the hell?" Akashi's feet started to sink through the hard wood floor. Three needles flew at Akashi. The first two hit his knees and the third one hit the top of his chest close to the heart. As the vampire screamed blood gushed out. A few minutes later the wounds started to heal.

"HaaaHaaaa!" The Vampire laughed hysterically.

"What now you pathetic Vampire."

"This is were I kill you!" Akashi yelled well laughing.

Akashi's blood rose from the church floor. It started to rapidly circle him. The blood started to from a cocoon around the vampire.

"Come Akashi you can't be scared." Ray yelled. "Akashi what the hell are you doing kill his ass." Angel screamed.

"Ray kill him now!" Matt yelled.

Ray turned visible again and a gas type of energy started to swirl around him. "Shadow bomb!" Ray yelled. As the shadow bomb soared through the air the blood cocoon started to crack and rays of light shot out. As the bomb collided with the cocoon smoke appeared when the smoke cleared all that was left was a giant hole.

"Angel where the hell does that go?" The president asked.

"It goes to the subway system." Angel said


	17. Episode 17 The Subway

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 17The Subway

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 17The Subway**

Ray got up and dusted him self off. He Looked around but couldn't see anything.

"BEEEEEP!" "Shit a Train!" Ray yelled as he jumped to the top of the subway train. Ray landed by having one knee bent and both hands on top of the train. As he began to stand up he saw a man with black hair and a sword in his right hand glaring at him.

"Who the hell are you!" Ray yelled.

"I'm your worst nightmare." "Uh" Ray had a scared expression on his face. "Akashi is that you?"

"Yes and now I'm going to kill you."

"But you look so"

"Different, yes this is the form of a true vampire. Its been passed down from generation to generation in my family." Akashi explained as he ran after the shadow warrior with all his might.

Ray started dodging sword slashes one blow at a time. Akashi did one final blow and it hit Ray right in the arm. Blood spit out. The Dark Brown haired general screamed in pain.

Ray kicked Akashi's sword and it flew backwards. A flashing light stuck out from the ceiling. Ray grabbed Akashi and put his head up towards it. Akashi flipped in front of him and Ray's head hit the light and flipped off and hit the front of the train. The conductor pressed the emergency brake and Akashi flew forward and laded onto the tracks as the subway train ran over him cutting the vampire up into pieces.

At the nearest subway station

"OK guys I want you to find the two of them." President Matt ordered to a bunch of soldiers.

"I like how you order around my men Mr. President." Angel said sarcastically.

"Sir we found something." A soldier said.

"What is it." Matt asked.

"It appears to be a head sir." "OK that's gross what kind of subway system do you have Miss Prime Minister." Matt said.

"You dumb ass that's Rays head." Angel Replied.

"What!" Matt yelled.

"Wait, than where's Akashi?"

"Well there's a lot of blood under this train, and its to much for just one person."

"So your saying that the train ran him over." Matt said.

"Yes Sir."


	18. Episode 18 Life was never this Weird

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 18Life was never this WeirdFinale

**My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 18Life was never this WeirdFinale**

Two Caskets laid in the middle of a grave yard.

"We are called here today to say goodbye to a beloved general who risked his life to save the president. We are also here to say goodbye to a Vampire who tried to kill him." The minister said. Gunshots went off and the caskets were lowered into the ground.

"Are you OK Angel?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Mister President, now that everything is over."

"Rest for a few days and come back in next week ok Miss Prime Minister."

Few Days later

Angel walked to her front door because she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and on her front porch was laid a black rose with a note attached. The note said:

I Love You  
Akashi MoMoto.

Angel grabbed the rose and ran inside and locked the door.


	19. Episode 7 Akashi's crazy dream Lemon

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love story)Episode 7Akashi's crazy dream(Lemon)

The next morning Angel woke up and wondered around the hotel room trying to find Akashi. She looked all morning but he wasn't in site. Akashi came in the door and gave a McGriddle to Angel. She looked at him in a weird way. Than smacked him across the face.

" How could you leave with out telling me? I was worded about you." Angel yelled.

" Ok that's a first that anyone ever worried about me." Akashi said in a weird way.

Angel sat on the couch and ate her bacon-egg sandwich. Akashi sat next to her and ate the same thing. It was around 1:00 p.m. when they both took a shower and left the hotel. It was around 99F outside a average day in the forest. AS the two of them walked deeper into the forest it got darker. Akashi didn't want to take her home but he needed to so the government didn't know he took her. It was around 5:00 when I got the tent ready and started a fire. But of curse it had to rain and the fire got rained out. Angel and me ran into the tent.

Akashi laid down and took of his shirt off because it was wet. Angel looked at him in a lovely way. She went closer to him. Akashi moved in closer and than they kissed. They both move away from each other and looked in each other's eyes. A few minutes later they kissed again but more and more. Angel took Akashi's pants off and he took her shirt off. One by one things started to come off. Akashi stood up so Angel could get a better view.

" Angel oh Angel harder, harder oh yes harder" Akashi yelled as Angel sucked harder. The pure white cum rained out. They both started kissing and sucking and kissing. It was going to go on forever.

Akashi woke up it was the middle of the night.

" It was just a dream." Akashi whispered.

It became morning very fast Angel crawled out of the tent and saw Akashi making pancakes.

" I slept good last night no lemon at all. But I was wondering if you worked out because my hand was on your chest all night and it felt muscular." Angel asked well rubbing her eye.

" Um yes I do why did you fell anything weird." Akashi answered.

" Yep and I had a crazy dream where me and you where having sex." Angel said.

" So did it happen or not I'm confused." Akashi whispered.

" What?" Angel asked.

" You want pancakes." Akashi said.

" Sure!" Angel replied.

Akashi gave pancakes to Angel and went in the tent to get his shirt, HE saw a picture of Angel and him kissing. He grabbed the picture and put it in his pocket. He walked out side and told Angel that we have to go. She ate the pancakes and than got up and followed Akashi. Angel hid behind a tree to scare Akashi. He came along just whistling and out of nowhere he says " Hi Angel." Angel came out from behind tree and was wondering how he knew she was there. It was around 4 or 5 p.m. when Akashi got Angel to her house.

" Hey Akashi you teleported me to your place but we walked to mine." Angel Asked.

" Well I just like walking I guess." Akashi said.

Angel walked into her house and slowly closed the door as Akashi turned around and walked back. She noticed that her house was cleaned up from the vampire incident. The phone started to ring and she picked it up.

" Hello President I have news for you there is going to be a war and it starts June 6." Angel said.

" Thank you Angel for the info I hope you have a nice day." President Matt said ass Angel hung up the phone…


	20. Episode 13 The Love Returns Lemon

My Vampire Heart(Vampire Love Story)Episode 13The Love Returns(lemon)

Angel starts to take her shirt off slowly. Akashi takes his pants off. A few Minutes later they were naked. Angel started kissing Akashi she slowly kissed down ward and ended at Akashi's man hood. She wrapped her mouth around it and started moving her mouth up and down slowly.

"Angel…Angel OH ANGEL!"

A few seconds later a liquid came out Akashi started kissing her. Angel stopped kissing and sat on his nine inch thin and Akashi moved her up and down well touching her lumps.

"Angel are you over there." Matt yelled.

Angel and Akashi stopped and put their clothes on and Akashi ran.

"Yeah I'm here." Angel yelled back.

"What are you doing." Matt asked.

"Nothing just leave me alone." Angel yelled and flew off.


End file.
